


fuck u betta

by mashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashton/pseuds/mashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>birthday blowjob for michael (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧</p>
            </blockquote>





	fuck u betta

**Author's Note:**

> man idk it's michael's birthday and i really wanna give him blowjobs in dirty club bathrooms but i can't so i just wrote about luke doing it because i love clemmings if you haven't figured that out by now. i'm sorry if this is awful i can't write about this shit and i wrote it pretty quick. title is from the song by neon hitch.

“Aren’t you drinking, maaaate?” Calum asks, slinging an arm around Luke’s shoulder as he slides into the seat next to him.

 

Luke just barely dodges the drink spilling out of Calum’s glass and shrugs, “No, but I see you are.”

 

Calum grins widely and laughs, “Of course I am! It’s Mikey’s birthday! Why wouldn’t I be drinking?”

 

“Because you’re not 18,” Luke rolls his eyes, “And neither am I.”

 

“Oh come on, Lukey, you know we came here because they don’t card. Drink with us,” Calum whines and Luke shakes his head so Calum glares at him, “I’ll be right back.”

 

Luke watches as Calum makes his way through the packed dance floor to where the rest of their friends are and he barely stops for a second before he’s pulling a pink head of hair back in Luke’s direction and he pushes Michael towards Luke’s table before heading to the bar.

 

“I hear you’re not drinking,” Michael says, smacking his palms flat on the table and leaning across it to stare at Luke.

 

Luke groans, “Why does it matter if I drink or not?”

 

“Because you’re being antisocial. If you would actually try and have a good time without drinking, then I wouldn’t care. But you’re sat over here by yourself doing nothing. You’re allowed to have fun, you know,” Michael says as Calum returns with Ashton behind him and they’re both carrying two shots.

 

“Why do I feel like you’re ganging up on me?” Luke asks as Calum hands one of the shots to him.

 

“Because we are,” Ashton grins, “But in the nicest way.”

 

Luke rolls his eyes as the four of them do their shots and then Ashton’s dragging Luke into the crowd and Calum’s shoving a drink in his hand. After a while Luke's pretty tipsy and now he’s standing at the bar with Michael doing more shots.

 

“Lukey,” Michael slurs, “Will you dance with me?”

 

“I can’t dance,” Luke laughs and Michael pouts at him, sticks out his bottom lip and bats his eyelashes at him.

 

“But it’s my birthday,” Michael says, “Besides, we’re all drunk anyway. No one cares if you can’t dance.”

 

“Fine,” Luke huffs and lets Michael pull him back into the middle of the crowd where Ashton and Calum are dancing like idiots with the rest of their friends.

 

The two of them dancing consists of Michael pressing his back against Luke's chest and rocking his hips back in forth to the music all the while he tries to get Luke to loosen up because he doesn't seem to be doing much of anything.

 

Michael turns his head and threads his fingers through Luke's hair, places a hot, opened mouth kiss to his neck and grins, "Come on, Lukey."

 

Luke spins Michael around and tightens his grip on his waist, pulls him impossibly closer as he wraps his arms around Luke's neck. Michael leans up and kisses Luke and he might think it's weird to kiss his best friend in front of his other best friends but they're all drunk and it's not like this is the first time this has happened anyway.

 

It's different this time, though, because Luke's got his lip pierced now. Michael was with Luke when he got it done, and he'd made fun of him for asking Michael to hold his hand but he felt bad about it later so he made it up to him with lots of cuddles. But it's a good kind of different. Michael thinks the piercing suits Luke, thinks it's pretty hot, even, but he'd probably never tell Luke that.

 

Luke pulls back after a minute, his eyes are glazed and half closed and he's grinning lazily, running his fingers up and down Michael's spine. He sucks his bottom lip between his teeth as Michael lets his hands travel to Luke's ass, grinds their hips together and smirks, kissing at Luke's jaw.

 

Luke nips at the shell of Michael's ear and laughs quietly, "Someone's a little excited," he says, letting his thigh brush against the obvious hard on Michael's got in his jeans.

 

Michael hisses at the friction and pulls at the skin of Luke's jaw with his teeth before he grabs his hand and tugs him off in the direction of the bathroom. Luke checks all the stalls and Michael locks the door and now Luke's pinning Michael against it, sucking a bruise into the pale flesh of his neck.

 

"Luke," Michael moans, pulls Luke's face off his neck and runs his thumb over his bottom lip, paying extra attention to the black stud in the left corner.

 

Luke smirks and pecks at his lips, hums a little and grabs for the button of Michael's jeans, "I've got you."

 

He kisses Michael again before sinking to his knees, pulling Michael's jeans and boxers down with him, Michael's cock springing out full and thick.

 

"Luke, you don't have to," Michael says as Luke wraps his hand around the base and Michael gasps.

 

"I want to," Luke slurs, strokes his hand up and down a few times and smirks, "Birthday blowjob for Michael."

 

He wraps his lips around the head and wastes no time in trying to take in as much as he can, a string of profanities leaving Michael's lips. Michael grabs harshly at Luke's hair and Luke looks up at him through his eyelashes. His head is tipped back against the door, mouth hanging open and eyes snapped shut. Michael starts to buck his hips, can't help himself and Luke moans around his cock as Michael gives a particularly hard yank of his hair.

 

Michael looks down to mutter an apology and Luke's god his jeans undone, a hand fisted around his own cock and Michael moans loudly, "Oh god," he gasps.

 

Luke's stroking himself at the same tempo that Michael's fucking into his mouth, relaxing his throat so he can take more. Michael's hips start rocking more harshly and Luke can't help the noises he's making, trying so hard not to choke on Michael's cock, his eyes watering and cheeks flushed.

 

Luke let's out a long moan around Michael's cock and he's coming all over the bathroom floor and that's all it takes for Michael to come hot and fast down Luke's throat with a moan of his name. Luke swallows, makes sure he gets it all before pulling off of Michael with a pop and he drags the back of his hand across his mouth, stands up and redoes the button on his jeans before going over to wash his hands in the sink.

 

Michael's still stood against the door with his pants around his ankles, "You okay?" Luke asks, his voice a harsh rasp.

 

Michael blinks a few times and pulls up his pants, "I think so," he laughs, grabs for Luke's hips and kisses his throat sweetly, "Sorry about that."

 

Luke shakes his head, brushing a few sweaty strands of pink hair off of Michael's forehead, "S'okay. Happy birthday, Mikey," he grins, skimming his nose across Michael's jaw.

 

"Thanks, Lukey," Michael laughs, "We better get back out there before the lads get suspicious."

 

Luke smirks, "I'm sure they'll notice anyway. We both look pretty wrecked," he laughs and presses two fingers against the bruise on Michael's neck, causing him to gasp.

 

"Oh well. I'm the birthday boy. I could probably get Ash and Cal to give me blowjobs, too, if I wanted," Michael smirks and Luke gasps, shoves Michael's shoulder a little and he laughs, "I'm just kidding, Lukey, you know you're the only boy for me," Michael sighs dreamily, overdramatically.

 

Luke smirks, “Right, because you know they can fuck you good, but I can fuck you better.”

 

Michael cocks an eyebrow at Luke and laughs, “What the hell are you talking about?”

 

Luke shrugs, shakes his head, “Yeah, I don’t know. That song was playing before we came in here.”

 


End file.
